Xear
by Xaer The Genterated
Summary: Sonic's victory in "Sonic Colors" may have stopped Eggman's plans, But It may have doomed him as well... Rated M for Violence, language, and Anything Else I might put in if I get bored.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1- Eggmans's Genius

"Go faster, you lazy robots! Faster! I want to be out of here!" Eggman yelled, swinging at a small scowled, then turned to a large sign, brightly lit in neon. Several robots are taking it apart. He growled, "Curse that sonic! Eggman land was so close to succeding... CURSE HIM!" He kicked the closest thing, a scrap piece of metal, into a pile of rubble. The pile creeked, and crumbled apart. He stared forward in rage, grumbling under his breath, but a bright shine caught his eye. A large tank was standing up, full of wisp energy. He gasped: "A Tank!" He ran towards it, and put his hand on it. No leaks were visible. "Hmm... not enough for my mind control..." A clank turned him around. A red robot with a bundle of metal dropped a pipe. As it bent down to grab it,Eggman's eyes fell on a blue hair stuck to the end of the pipe. A thought came to him, and he swiped the hair. "That's it! THATS IT! I'M A GENIUS! OH HOHOHO HOHO HOHOHO!"

-5 months later

-STARTING TEST 5- a computer monitor read this above a window. Eggman stood behind it, two Egg Pawns at his side. Beneath the window, a large door opened. Hundreds upon hundreds of Egg Pawns came marching out, all armed with steel maces. They circled around a figure in the middle of the room. The figure was purple, but only the arms and calfs were visible. Black armor lined in golden outlines covered the rest of his body. A helmet laid on his head, a visor unable to be seen through. Purple hairs grew out the back of his helmet, growing down to his feet. It stuck together in places, making it look like flowing spikes. Eggman clamly commanded. "Begin." The figure dissappeared, confusing the Pawns immediatley. The figure appeared again,lashing out at a pawn. It flew backwards, crashing into several others before exploding. He dissappeared again, this time slamming a foot into another, making the same result. Eggman grinned at his masterpiece's work. Several pawns leapt at him. He turned on them and threw a flurry of fists, bursting them middair. He vanished and reappeared, ramming his arm through a pawn. He slowly lift it into the air,electricity cackling out. Every pawn charged at him, leaping and swinging thier clubs. The figure smiled beneath his visor, dropping the pawn he impaled and quickly began spinning into a miniture tornado, sending thousands upon thousands of needles flying, ripping into the robots, tearing of pieces and pieces away. They all fell, reduced to a pile of scrap metal and ciruits. One raised it's hand. He plucked on off his hairs. It warped into a needle, and he flicked it over his shoulder,planting it directly into the head of the robot it was attached to. The arm fell. Eggman laughed, "Yes Yes YES! A complete success!" He hit a button and spoke, "Excellent work, Xeno-Arc! That wil-" "I want something more challenging." Xeno-Arc interrupted. Eggman gleamed, and stated, "Oh do you? Well, you destroyed all the pawns, so There is nothing left. Except..." He smiled, and pressed a button. The floor opened itself up slowly, until half of it was gone. A platform raised it self from below, carrying a small, blue robot. I'ts eyes were red, and had 3 horns. A yellow cylandrical hole was on its chest. Eggman claimed, "Xeno-Arc, meet Metal Sonic!" The robot stepped of the platform, it's eyes gleaming. Xeno-Arc stared. Eggman commanded, "Destroy him!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Metal sonic's Fury

Metal sonic and Xeno-Arc Charged, fists colliding. He was momentarily startled, for none of the other robots stood a single shot. He swiped to his left with a kick aimed at the head. The Robot ducked, and nailed him in the stomache, making him fly into a pile on metal. A growl of anger came from underneath the metal, and it flew apart, Xeno-Arc billowing out of the pile, and slamming into Metal Sonic. As he made contact, he drew a needle from his hair. The needle twiddled around his finger, and expanded to five feet long. He slowed down slightly, letting a small distance pass between them, before letting loose a brutal barrage of strikes, rushing his needle pole upwards, catching it's chin, and volleyed between striking it's sides and assaulting it's head before swingin it like a bat and launching it away, crashing it into a wall. He flipped the pole into the air, and tossed it forward. A pitch black shield reflected the spear, standing still in the ground. Xeno-Arc yelled and charged, dissappearing, and reappearing and slammed his foot into Metal Sonic's shield, yet merely bounced back.

Eggman grumbled, and turned away, thinking (Is this all there is to my creation? i was so sure he could handle it.)

Metal Sonic caught his fist, stopping his full force. Xeno-Arc Roared and launched his leg out, kicking his arm free, and pummeled the Robot unmercifully with a wild flurry of kicks. His hand picked out a needle and thrust forward after a kick to the chin. The black shield came up once more, catching the needle halfway through. Xeno-arc grinned under his visor, and clenched down. The needle grew once again, punching through the armored plating from within the shield. Sparks flew from the hole, the shield dissapated. Xeno-arc roared, and ripped his pole upwards, Tearing through Metal Sonic's arm. It barely budged, however, and took the opening to grab Xeno-Arc's throat with i'ts undamedged arm. It lifted him up as if it was uninjured, and slammed him into the ground. He was slammed again. Again. It tried for a forth, but lost it's grip. Xeno-Arc grab this arm, and swung up, planting his feet squarely on Metal Sonic's chest, and pulled. Metal Sonic resisted, but to no avail. Xeno-Arc yelled, and ripped it's arm off.

-7 minuets-

Eggman squeeled with delight, "Oh hoho hohoho! Not even Sonic was able to completely destroy Metal Sonic! Victory WILL be MINE!" Xeno-Arc appeared from a doorway, stating, "All praise goes to you, father. Your genius was what made me strong enough." Eggman smiled, and turned towards the hall towards the right. He beckoned for Xeno-Arc to follow. As they walked, Eggman stated, "This is only the beggining of your power. You dismantled Metal Sonic, my once greatest creation, without the use of your true talents." "Do you think I'm strong enough to defeat the Evil thing it was based off of?" "Without a doubt in mind! come on, I have some new Armor for you." 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3: Targets 1 and 2-

The woods shuffled with the wind, leaves falling from the yellow and amber trees. Birds gathered around Xeno-Arc's feet, his new armor shining black, The shoulder-plates a vivid yellow. His skin showed nowhere anymore, and his visor bore a violent red cover. The gauntlets donned on his arms revealed two gems, rainbow colors swiriling around inside. His hair hung out of his helm in small, coordinated spikes. He heard Eggmans voice: "Your targets are approaching at high speed from the west. Single out Espio and bring him here. Do with Vector, and whatever the otherone was called, do whatever you want. Eggboss out!" He blinked. (Eggboss?)

Leaves rustled, and a chao burst out of the bushes, It's skin a shining gold. It squeeled in delight as a pair of invisible hands cradled it middair. They materialized instantly, revealing Espio, Chao in hand. Charmy and Vecto ran up from behind, Charmy shreiking: "Yahoo! Espio got it! Vector's eyees turned to dollar signs, and he exclaimed, "Payday at last!" Espio smiled, and gave it to vector, and spoke, "Contact the client. Almost can't wait for this one." Charmy flipped a thumbs up, and pulled out a radio. He shot backward immediately, and slammed into a tree. Vector gacked, and asked, "What the-" and fell. The golden Chao flew out before it could get crushed, and looked back, confused. Espio's face displayed pure shock. He closed his eyes, focused his mind. Listened. Anoise. He slid backwards, and whipped a shuriken forward. A thin needle bounced off the metal, shattering it in two. A black figure stood in front of a tree, several needles between his fingers. Espio's eyes darted to his friends. A similar needle sat, planted in Vector's neck. Another pinned Charmy to a tree. He darted back, but the figure was gone. It appeared again, slamming His stomach backwards. Espio's eyes bulged, thinking, (So fast...) He collapsed, losing conciousness.

Xeno-Arc shook his head, scoffing at the pathetic touched his visor, and spoke, "Espio is eliminated. Ready for return." Eggman's voice replied, shocked, "Already?!" "Yes, father. I'm thinking you may have made my amplifiers too strong, as he hardly put up a fight." "Oh, YES! I'm sendin the robots now. GO after target 2!" "Right away."

-3 hours later-

"Are you sure about this, Rouge?" Amy asked, uncertainty hanging to her voice. Rouge smiled, and called back, "Yes, I'm sure! Now come on, let me see!" Amy made an uncertain noise, and stepped out of the changing room, wearing an electrice blue dress, and a red coat. ROuge whistled, and nearly cheered, "What are you worrying about? Sonic will loved that look." Amt looked skeptical, and replied, "Maybe, but when will I wear this? It's not like I would put this kind of stuff on everyday." "Just visit him tomorrow with it on, and I'm sure he will fall for you the moment your eyes meet!" Her ears twitched, and she looked over her shoulder. Amy asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Rouge shook her head, and told her, "Nothing. Hey, I need to get going." She turned, and stated, "We must go shopping together again! Bye." Oh, ok! Seeya Rouge!"

Rouge stepped out of the store, eyes scanning the street. Nobody was there, except for a strange figure, covered in black Armor. She strode towards him raising her hand, holding a needle like a cigarette. She questioned, "Did You throw this at me?" The figure disappeared. Reappeared landing a kick into her temple. Rouge passed out immediately. 


	4. Chapter 4

(I would like to start this by apologizing, My laptop broke so it will be hard to make these, so to tide you over, I made this chapter extra long.)

Chapter 4: Targets: Purpose.

Eggman smiled greedily, throwing darts at a vandalized picture of Sonic. A small Robot appeared from his desk, declaring, "Sir, Master Xeno-Arc is at the door holding a dead thing." Eggman looked puzzled, and stated, "Let him in." He spun in his chair. The door slid upwards. Xeno-Arc casually strode in, Rouge slung over his shoulder by her leg, a violent purple bruised next to her ear. He tossed her body on the floor. Eggman glared at him and asked, "What part of "No killing" didn't you understand?!" Xeno-Arc made a discontent noise, and corrected him, "I only knocked her out cold. I would never disobey you. See?" He kicked Rouge in the Stomach. Hard. Her eyes snapped open immediately, and closed again, taken over by a coughing fit. Eggman's smile returned. "Very well than. Take her to the prison blocks." "Yes, my Father." Rouge's Eyes open in surprise again.

Espio sat waiting. He knew someone would come. He knew his chances. The thing he didn't expect was Rouge being thrown on top of him, forcing him out of his invisibility. The cell's door closed. Rouge rolled off of him. Espio mumbled, and asked, "You too?" Rouge nodded, and stood up, and asked him, "That black guy got you too?" "Yes." He looked at the side of her head, and added, "Looks like you got it worse than I did." She touched her bruise and shuddered, than added, "Ooooohh... I will get him!" Espio shut his eyes and told her, "Save your energy. That door wont break." He sat in a cross-legged position. Rouge proudly declared, "Not unless you're the greatest treasure hunter in existence!"

Xeno-Arc returned to Eggman's side. Eggman chuckled over his desk, several robot parts placed around. He asked over his shoulder, "Which cell did you put her in?" "Espio's." He replied hastily, then asked, "If you don't mind, why am I going after these people when I am able to beat Sonic?" Eggman turned, displeased. He grumbled immaturely, "Why do you care?" Xeno-Arc apologized, "I'm sorry, but I'm just missing the point of all this." Eggman smiled slyly, and boasted, "I'll have you know It is all part of an elaborate plan to rid of the only threats to our glory! Come with me!"

The door open slowly. A massive Laboratory spread out before them, hundreds of glass tubes and robots being hurried around. Eggman strode to the Three largest tanks, located in the center of room, connected to a large device on the ceiling. A Fourth, smaller tank hung from the device, full of energy, vibrantly green. Hundreds of tiny tanks were scattered across the room, connected to computers, manned by robots. Eggman held his arm out, presenting Xeno-arc to the tanks, and proudly declaring, "Say hello to my MASTER PLAN!" Xeno-Arc stood silent. Eggman anxiously commanded, "Take a look inside!" He crossed to the nearest tank, a plaque on it reading, Silph-Veer. The tank itself contained a Large orange sphere, pulsating within a glowing blue liquid. He turned questioningly. Eggman smiled, "You don't understand? Look at the others." He bore his eyes at the tank to it's right. A red blob squirmed around, almost unable to contain itself. The plaque on this one read: Helio-Kar. The tank to the left was empty, but the Plaque caught him off gaurd, reading: Xeno-Arc. "That's right!" Eggman laughed, "This is where you were born, and what you are gathering are the components for your siblings!"

Xeno-Arc did a double-take, and questioned, "WHY would you make More of ME?!" Eggman smile didn't waver, and he stated, "Simple: You were made for defeating Sonic, but there are 3 Hedgehogs that must be defeated! The tank your standing by is your sister's. She is being made to match Shadow. The other Tank contains your brother, meant to match Silver." Xeno-Arc's voice filled with admiration, and he declared, "You are an absolute genius, Father!" Eggman smiled with pride, and declared, "Of course I am! Oh hohoho!" Xeno-arc asked, "Will they be complete soon?" Eggman walked to the Tank with the red glob, laying his hand on the tank, "This one will be ready soon... But your sister still needs one more ingredient." He Turned to Xeno-Arc. "Your next and final Target is not a person, but an animal, the Great Wilder. It's rare, but I'm sure you can find it. Now go, and Helio-Kar may be ready when you get back."


	5. Chapter 5

(Good news, my laptop is working, so ill be putting chapters on weekly again.)

Chapter 5: The hunt.

Xeno-Arc's lips tightened into a small smirk, hidden from the world. His prey approached swiftly, the attempted stealth absolutely futile. A growl came from behind. The beast leapt out, ready to feast. Xeno-Arc disappeared, the big cat missing enirely. He reappeared, slamming both feet down on it's head. He stepped off, and glanced at the fur. He grumbled, "Another Tiger..." He turned his head. A group of big cats, mostly lions, stood still, eyes wide. Xeno-arc demanded, "Is their a Great Wilder here?" The scattered. He ran at and grabbed the tail of a Lion. It dropped a pile and fainted. He grunted, knowing this would take a long time, and tossed the lion over his shoulder. He took a step forward, and stepped in the pile. He growled and thought, (I will kill that lion...)

It giggled at the flight it was making, the gold chao fluttering in the breeze. It bumped it's head on a floating island. It hovered over the top, and found itself staring at a magnificent large emerald was placed in the top, seven others surronding it. It gleamed in exitement and made a beeline towards the steps. A hand caught it midflight. It followed the arm to a light pink echidna. It smiled and made a cute noise. The Echidna smiled, and tickled it's stomach, stating, "Aren't you just the cutest!" The chao made another noise. "Me? My name is Julie-Su. What's your name?" Another noise. "Arcano? I've never heard of a chao named like that." She looked over her shoulder, and called, "Hey, Knuckles! Come look at this little guy!" A red Echidna behind her didn't move, soundly snoring. She groaned in annoyance. The Chao fluttered up to her head, and currled into a ball. She sighed, sitting down herself. A butterfly fly by, tickling her nose.

The Plains Zone burned in fire, Xeno-Arc's shadow emerging from the fire. Eggman's voice crackled on his Visor's earpiece, "Bzzzzzt- Xeno-arc, where are you?" "I had a run in with a group of bandits. Pitiful ones at that." "I just got information from my scouts. A Great Wilder is wandering outside the floating Island. Head out immediately! -Bzzzzt" He turned back to the fire. Some of the bandits wandered out, holding swords and guns, their armor burnt black. One shouted, "Found you now, runt!" Xeno-arc smiled. The gun holders fired, Xeno-Arc dodged all the shots, throwing himself back, and cartwheeled, and flipping over the fire, stopping before the last one a.d catching it. He dropped it. The bandits froze. He disappeared again. They gawked, searching for their foe. He called from one of the top of a claymore, "Up here." They turned and had their jaws fall, the black being dissappeared. He reappeared, knocking away five bandits with one kick. He grabbed several needles, and threw them, piercing the rest. He mumbled, "Can't one of you take a single hit?"  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Great Wilder.

"JUUUUUUULLLLIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The ear-piercing cry snapped Julie-Su awake, right before being tackled to the ground. Charmy floated over her, shaking her arm and crying, "Julie! Someone took Espio!" Julie-Su nudged Charmy away, and dizzily stammered, "J-just calm down a sec..." She shook her head and asked, "Now, what happened?" "Someone beat us up, and walked off with Espio!" Julie-Su did a double take. "We were chasing a golden Chao, when someone in dark padding with long, purple hairs sticking out pinned me to a tree a-and... and..." Charmy began crying, and screech, "He beat up Vector and put him in the hospital!" Julie-Su's jaw dropped, and she exclaimed, "And this person took Espio?!" Charmy nodded, sniffling, and cried out, "He hit him in the gut and carried him over his s-shoulder, a-and, he left us their. I barely would have gotten out alive if the Chao didn't free me-e-e...*sniff* You hafta help Julie-Su! I, I'm scared! WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Julie-Su sighed, and shouted: "Knuckles! Get up!" HE continued snoring. She ran up to him and kicked him in the ribs. Knuckles made a strange noise, and growled, "WHAT?!"

The Great Wilder sniffed the air, intent on new prey. It stood at extreme heights, measuring 20 feet tall, and bore a proud, silver pelt, a black mane on it's neck, and soul-piercing yellow eyes. It gazed across the land, settling on a large island, on three people arguing. It licked it's lips. It shot it's head up, gunire attracting it's attention. It ignored it eventually, settling back to the island.

"I see... But was the kick really needed?" Knuckles asked grumpily. Julie-Su nodded, and stated, "You snore. Now come on! We've got to go find this guy and make him pay!"

Xeno-Arc groaned, the bandits tailed him to Sunset Hill Zone. One shouted, "You won't escape this time, Runt!" He called back, "Are all humans this stupid?" The leader snarled, "GET HIM!" The group charged, guns and various objects raised. Xeno-Arc shook his head, and turned to the charging force. He disappeared. The Leader shouted, "Now!" They formed a circle and started firing in all directions. Xeno-Arc dropped between them all, sweeping his leg on the ground, tripping them all to the ground. He kicked off the leader, shooting into the air, and buried them in a storm of needles, shredding them to pieces. He landed them, laughing as he jumped off. A rustling in the distance caught his attention. He turned, a large silver beast leaping out from behind a hill. He grinned, exclaiming, "FINALLY!" And darted off at full speed.


	7. Chapter 7

(I just want to say 2 things: 1: This chapter starts the reason why I put rated M on this. 2: See if you can find the reference in this one. Message me, and i'll give you a metaphorical cookie.)

Chapter 7: A perfect encounter.

A roar of attack rang in the Floating Islands normally peaceful air, The Great Wilder descending upon the three. Julie-Su shouted, "Look out!", grabbing Charmy and rolling to the side. Slamming into nothing, it spun around quickly, Striking Knuckles, knocking him off the edge of the Island. Julie-Su growled, "What the hell is that thing?" Charmy, gasped, "A Great Wilder!? Wait, those are supposed to live in the Desert Land Zone!" Julie threw Charmy off, quick-drawing and firing her Blaster in one fast movement. The blasts blew chunks of flesh and hair off at each hit, sending the massive beast into a rage, sweeping it's massive arms around. Knuckles struggled up, flipping himself up the edge of the Island. He shouted, "You stupid cat!" He charged and leapt, punching the Wilder in the spine. It howled, back-pawing Knuckles, sending him off the edge once more. More blasts rained on the Wilder, blood starting to drip into it's fur. It raised a paw, ready to smash Julie-Su, but stopped, It's eyes going wide. It turned it's head, It's tail pinned to the ground by a purple needle, and Xeno-Arc, rushing towards it. He disappeared, and reappeared, hammering into the great beast with a powerful kick. It flew backwards, It's tail forcibly removed at impact, and dropped off the edge, knocking into knuckles as he scampered up. He laughed to himself, plucking the needle, the furry tail still skewered in place.

Charmy made a beeline (lol) to Julie-Su, screaming "J-J-J-J-J-J-JULIEEEEEEEEEE! That's HIM!" He cowered behind her. She growled, a little sweat dripping on her forehead. She asked, "Who are you?" Xeno-arc walked towards the bridge, carrying the tail. She roared, "Don't ignore me!" and fired. He twirled around, swatting it away from himself. He growled, "Fire again and pay." She reloaded, stating, "You beat on Team Chaotix! I WON'T let you walk away!" He grinned under the visor, and chuckled, "I'm going to CRUSH you, and throw you to the wind." He dashed, loosing a sweeping kick. She flipped over the leg, Grabbing it with her mechanical arm. She spun, and threw the intruder into the air, firing blast after blast. He disappeared. Julie-Su gasped, looking around. He reappeared, kicking the Blaster out of her hands. She jumped backward, and lunged. Xeno-Arc simply turned around. Julie-Su made a pained noise, half her body trapped within his spiky hair. He tore her off, throwing her to the ground. Her body fell to the ground, covered in tiny spikes. Charmy squealed. Xeno-Arc laughed and stated, "Not bad. Biggest challenge I've had in a long time... Guess I'll let you live." He twirled the tail in his hand, and strode down the bridge once more, and spoke into the intercom, "Doctor, I've aquired the DNA. I'll be back soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't put chapter up, my computer acting funny again. posting this on my phone. Don't have enough memory for chapters. Will do best for smthing. srry


End file.
